futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Implausibillity Principle II (Map Game)
Hello, this is the second map game in the Implausibility Principle series. Enjoy! This is a collaboration between Sidewinder and Derp. Backstory It's 2020. The world is on the verge of chaos. ISIS is rampant in the Middle East. The Balkans are slipping into war. Intercontinental relations are withering. Tensions are at an all time high. Can humanity be able to survive its most turbulent era? Rules: * Be as Implausible as you can. * Don't blow up the Earth or destroy it in any way. * Have fun and start playing. Mods *Game Creator: *Event Mod: *Eggs Benedict: *Pen Pineapple Apple Pen: (Sign Up?) Fallen Nations *'United States' (Split between Pepsi, Korea, Cambodia, Haiti, Canada & Mexico) *'South Korea' (Invaded by North Korea) *'Cuba' (Invaded by Haiti) *'All of Europe except the Balkans and Russia' (Switzerland) *'Europe' (Gone, Just Gone) *'25% of Earth' (Comet caused by Korean Fuck up) *'Dominican Republic' (Being ANSCHLUSSED by Haiti) *'All of Caribbean' (Invaded by Haiti) *'East Asia '(Merged with Cambodia) *'Central Asian and the Middle East '(Covered in Elephant Crap) *'European Republic' (Left to do experiments) Players: * North Korea: * Switzerland: * Haiti: * Cambodia: * Lunar Republic of Pepsi Machines: Game 2020 * Cambodia: '''A random Internet person called Derpmaster21 launches a coup and takes over Cambodia. This person starts "Making Cambodia Great Again" and makes a wall between Thailand and Cambodia with radioactive waste teleported from Chernobyl. Also, research is started, and results show that elephant crap is more damaging than the Tsar Bomba when used as a weapon. We start making duplicate copies of Angkor Wat to use as nuclear bombs. * '''North Korea: Some Australian dude who calls himself 16 planned a coup and succeeded. He personally decides that anyone in the family of Kim's shall be transported to live on Jupiter. We annex South Korea and start building Skyscrapers. Our government becomes an Absolute Monarchy. We announce to the world that the US has been hiding evidence of aliens and shortly after, The United States is invaded by us. We give Canada The North East, Mexico the South, Cambodia gets Virginia, Pepsi gets North Carolina and We will get the remainder. * Haiti: 4 years after the death of , we decided to invade Cuba. Following the invasion of U.S, we take Puerto Rico. We also decide to invade Bermuda and find the mystery of Bermuda Triangle. Haiti also holds a treaty with Mexico, that Haiti will get Florida, Alabama, Mississipi, and Georgia. Somehow we fund the rebels in DR Congo and Liberia to join us. Haiti now led by Jean Bureau. We also start grow the Haiti Wiki, and make it great. * Cambodia: 'We change the treaty to give us California, Nevada, Utah, Colorado and Arizona, as well as the original Virginia we would get. Then we airlift copies of Angkor Wat to California for no apparent reason. We find weird dick shaped aliens and nuke them, then we relocate the elite there so no ISIS terrorist will reach us. We spawn an Enderman army and make a portal to Minecraft World, we then kill Steve and conquer it. We do a favor to Korea, by killing Fake Kim (Kim Kardashian). *'Switzerland: We are outraged by the fact someone stole our flag and decide to hunt him down. We launch all of Switzerland into space as a space island using Toblerones. We merge with Austria with the intention of being of being the most cultural nation in all of history. We build a separate but connected island for all of Austria, and we hold Vienna as the capital city of the new Austro-Swiss Republic. We begin mass producing warheads made of Toblerone and threaten all of Europe with total chocolatey annihilation if they don't ascend into space with us. They all accept, except for the countries in the Balkans, which are smothered in a chocolate layer 10 m high. We dump all our radioactive Toblerone waste into the new European Ocean, after we also abduct the Mediterranean. After all of Europe ascending to our ranks, we rename the nation to the European Republic. We also abduct the Baltic, Ionian and North Sea, the Bay of Biscay, the Straits of Gibraltar and Norway and the English Channel by popular demand. 2021 * Korea: We flood Western Europe, causing all countries to submerge 100m below sea level. We teleport the United Kingdom & Ireland to safety and place them north east of Korea in the sea. We move the Earth out of orbit. We fucked up & accidentally hit a comet, causing the destruction of Europe (except Switzerland). We terraform Mercury, move the orbit so it is 3rd planet from the Sun; and make Earth the 2nd planet from the sun, causing extreme temperatures. We love all our territory to Mercury. * Republic of Pepsi:We invade Russia, conquer it, then deport the Russians to Sealand. We invade China, conquer it, and Deport the Chinese to Vatican City. We also use our colony of Carolina to Invade Mexico, conquer it, and deport the Mexicans to San Marino. We then send our Pepsi Machines to take all coke products, and eject them into the Sun. We also dump all empty Pepsi cans on Cambodia, using this as a declaration of war, We eat a stupid idiot calling himself Derpmaster21. We turn him into a Pepsi-Human Hybrid, declare him god, and then crap out Captain James T Kirk of the enterprise. send Korea Flying off into space, and it crashes into the sun. We then take Pennsylvania from them. *'Korea:' We evacuate all animals, and then shoot Mars at Earth, causing Earth to hit Venus, causing all of them kak crash into the Sun, leaving four planets in the Solar System. *'European Republic': We are surprised that North Korea just destroyed land that we gave them made of Toblerone, but all other nations are welcome to have their own Tobleroneurope should they ever need one. We currently reside in an alternate timeline, while North Korea faces our counterpart. We begin building the Earth 2.0 in an unspecified universe, and use raw materials instead of Toblerone. We place a quantum lock on that universe so no one will ever be able to touch it. This is an experiment. We also found the flag thief and apparently he was Kanye West. He is sent to North Korea as punishment. *'Empire of Europe': We have swapped places with our local counterpart, and aim all Alp nukes at North Korea. We begin mass producing exploding crystals and launching snow missiles at North Korea. We threaten to use our super weapon on North Korea should they threaten us or any of our counterparts. *'16:' Floating through space, in the Enterprise, I am the last living thing in This Solar System. I use the Time Machine and set it back to before all rocky planets were destroyed. *'Mod Event': All countries are now reverted to modern day borders for breaking the no annihilating Earth rule. Earth is back in its rightful place. 2020 *'Mod Event': Sinkhole in Siberia reveals gateway to Hell, Atlantis discovered in both the Arctic and Antarctic, Nazi base on the Moon and Communist base on Mars revealed. Kaijus are appearing from the Mariana Trench. Pyramid Graveyards surfacing across Egypt, the Bermuda Triangle is now a square. Trains, planes an other vehicles appear out of nowhere seemingly from the past. *'European Republic': We are surprised as someone seemed to have reversed the timeline. We are unaffected because we were in another universe. We send the European Empire back. We begin constructing Jaegers to fight the Kaiju, and send research teams to excavate Atlantis in the Arctic. We also send a few Toblerkne missiles to the Moon and Mars to remove the Nazis and Communists there. past. * Korea: We build giant robots with nuclear reactors and set them up across the coastlines on the Pacific Rim of all countries. We attack the Kaiju and Nuke the Moon. * Haiti: We declare war on Brazil and we nuke the Amazon rainforest as there are no animals anymore. Quickly, we take the Guyanas and the Brazil. We also launch surprise Anschluss to Dominican Republic, and continue it with absorbing all Caribbean nations, including Virgin Islands, Barbados, Trinidad and Tobago, and Jamaica. We start build security and defense in another nations, like in Java, Sumatra, and the Middle East. After some treaties, they decided to join us. We also take Carl Johnson from GTA World to mess up Africa. We continue find the mystery of Bermuda Square (formerly Bermuda Triangle) and why that becomes square. * Cambodia: We threaten all of Asia (except Korea) to merge with us or get smothered in Elephant Crap. China, India and Southeast Asia merge with us, then we drop 10000000000000 tons of Elephant Crap on Central Asia and the Middle East, because they did not merge with us. We start changing history so now the US is a Cambodian colony. We destroy Mars by smothering the planet with Elephant Crap. * Korea: We ask Cambodia for a pact, promising that we will remain allies and never fight (Cambodian Response Needed). Because of History changing, the UK was defeated in WWII by the Allies. Also, We takeover Japan & Taiwan. We ask Cambodia for the useless US States (Missouri, Iowa, Montana, Idaho etc. Basically the inland states (Cambodian Response Needed). **'Cambodian Dip:' We accept both. *'European Republic': Due to time dilation, Africa is now part of the European Republic. We send Africa up to space to join our island. We leave this universe to work on Earth 2.0, and create a new nation to continue our legacy. *'Mars': We have risen from our slumber, and have decided to take our rightful place as the most powerful nation ever. We discover radiation spikes and traced them to Earth. We take this to be an act of war and send a long wave message broadcast to them saying "We are coming". We use the language found in several empty bases. We construct super cities across the Martian plains, and bring back water and plantlike as well as create a new magnetic field. *'Mod Event': Radios across the world blare out repeating words in Soviet Russian. * Cambodia: Our citizens are wondering why the radios keep blasting "CYKA BLYAT" nonstop, we finally agree to attack Russia. We win, nad we give Russia to Korea. We genetically modify weed/marijuana, creating "Superweed". This has the power to completely brainwash people and turn them into mindless zombies. Category:Map Games Category:Implausibility Principle II (Map Game) Category:ASB